The Moon
by Little Snow
Summary: Syaoran's the lead singer of Wolves and Sakura's the lead singer of Cherry Blossoms. They hate each other and.....You will have to read to find out! Chapter 4 is up! Please review!
1. The Beginning

LMC: This is my first CCS story (well not really) so bear with me okay? If you find grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes please tell me! The character's personalities are also changed a little. Plus LMC means: L=Little M=Mouse C=Crystal!

LMC: I don't own CCS, oh well, but I do own this plot and story! I also did a few changes to the story!

Syaoran's the lead singer of The Wolves, and Sakura's the lead singer of Cherry Blossoms. What happens when they have been told they will become one big singing group called The Moon (in other words 'Yue', which means 'moon' in Chinese)! They don't have magic in the story, and they are just regular teens.

**The Moon:**

Chapter 1 The Beginning!

It was a sunny Sunday and Sakura was up early! Today was the day of the concert they needed to go to. Her father Fujitaka is a famous professor of a very famous collage, and her brother Touya is the boss of a big company called Kinomoto Company. Sakura herself is the lead singer in a band called Cherry Blossoms.

Sakura then takes a nice shower and dressed in a blue tank top, and a soft blue mini shirt! She didn't need to worry about what she needs to wear is because Tomoyo has the outfits and everything is ready at the dressing room in The Music Paradise (The place where all the great singing concerts are held at, and it only exit's in my story!) Sakura put on a pair of sunglasses and a hat to disguise, and then she went to The Music Paradise.

-----When she arrived-----

"Good morning Miss. Kinomoto!" said the manager. She was a nice lady who had black hair and gray eyes. She has a stylish style in dressing! Her name is Cathy Nell

"Hey, Sakura!" called Tomoyo and Mei Lin. Tomoyo is the singer and plays the electronic piano, and Mei Lin is the percussion who also sings. Tomoyo has dark soft gray hair, and same colored eyes, Mei Lin Li had black sleek hair and black eyes. Sakura was guitarist and singer, and Cho Hana was also a guitarist and singer. (Cho is someone I made up there will be a few other made up characters!)

"Hi you guys!" said Sakura she has a light brown hair that curls at her waist and gleaming emerald eyes.

"Cho must be late again," said Mei Lin. They heard someone rush through the door and rush up to them.

"Hi! I made it!" Said Cho breathing hardly she was running so fast she didn't had the time to stop and catch her breath. (Cho means butterfly in Japanese her last name Hana means flower, and Sakura means cherry blossoms just incase if you didn't know!) Cho had chestnut hair to her waist and a pair of sapphire midnight eyes, she looks as good as a model!

"What happened?" said the three girls in union, Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo .

"Ha ha ha! Well lets all just say my alarm clock broke!" replied Cho as she has this embarrassing look on her face.

"Yeah yeah yeah we'll believe you!" Said Mei Lin while rolling her eyes "Now what's the real story?"

"Um...well...I over slept (everyone fell down in anime style)"

"OK since everyone is here them hurry up with the clothing and make-ups!" said Cathy, she quickly then rushes everyone to the preparing room.

Sakura had this Pink top that sort of waves down and had pictures of cherry blossoms. She had on a blue skirt that has blue laces falling around it. Tomoyo helped her put on some soft shining pink lipstick, and then had her put on a butterfly necklace and a pair of ruby earings. Her curvy soft brown hair was up into a ponytail but she left a strap down.

Tomoyo had a purple top that had sort of looks like this at the top and this way down / with a kitten picture one it. Her red skirt were like flaming fire floating around. Her earrings were roses and the same with her necklace. Her hair was left down as usually, but she had a rose blossom in it.

Mei Lin had a white top that said "Girls Rule", around the words there were pictures of sharks. She had on a dark midnight skirt, which has bells on both side dangling down. She had on a pair of doves as earrings, her necklace wee also a pair of doves.

Cho had a blue top that glitters and petals of red roses on it. Her white skirt was in a silky color with soft milky laces that go up into a ribbon. She had on sapphire earrings, and a round sea like sapphire as her necklace. Her hair was also up into a ponytail but instead having on strap of hair down like Sakura she had two one on each side.

"Do you think this top is ok?" ask Mei Lin after glancing herself at the mirror. Her hair was up to a ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Yeah! It looks perfect!" replied Tomoyo, "and I also pick perfect outfits!" she said with a wink.

"Now girls, hurry up and get on stage the concert is about to start!" said Cathy. So all the girls got on the stage as the concert begins!

"Hello every one" said Sakura into the microphone, as she gave everyone a wink.

The fans all clapped and cheered! In the front rows was the "Wolves" The group, which they hated the most. They've been competing against each other since the beginning.

"Now the Wolves are here, so we must do our best to impress them." Whisper Sakura to her group.

"Okay no problem!" The rest of the group called.

"Now here is our first song 'Girls' lets beat the boys'! " Said Cho and the crowds roared into cheers. (If you are a boy, sorry!)

Now girl lets a grip, (Sakura singing)

Just relax and let the bad boys slip.

The world wasn't make 'cause of him, (Mei Lin singing)

He's a guy that can't do anythin'.

We are ruling the world and having all control, (Cho singing)

Smashing all the boy's dump soul.

Hey girls come and beat up the boys, (Sakura)

Leaving them in your hand and act like toys.

We are the one and only, (Tomoyo)

Not getting lost and lonely,

We are sexy and cool, (Mei Lin)

We make all boys drool.

We girls are sexy and hot! (Together)

We're everything good and you're not.

We are the G-I-R-L,

Getting a brand new shell.

"We Rock!"

As the song ended the crowd cheered with applause.

"The next song is "The Petals Of The Flower" as Sakura yell out to the audience

Is that the key to his door? (Cho)

Is that the power to race across the moor?

Is that the key to his heart? (Sakura)

Is that the glue never letting us apart?

How can I bear to see them together? (Tomoyo)  
My heart is like glasses that shattered.  
One is your love, and one is your friend, (Mei Lin)  
I don't want either relationship to end!

The pain id too hard to tell, (Cho and Sakura)  
it's like living behind the bars of the cell.  
For I feel heartbroken everyday, (Mei Lin and Tomoyo)  
feeling there no hope in everyway.

The lips has been sealed and shut silent, (Tomoyo and Sakura)  
Like watching a horror movie ever moment,  
for I can't take it any longer, (Tomoyo and Cho)  
my heart will ach for now on and forever.

I want to run away and escape, (Together)  
I want everything to be known as a mistake!  
I just want to scream to yell out the pain.  
Letting the sadness out pour like the rain.

(Even know it's a sad song but I loved it!!! I own them all. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.)

People were crazy they loved the song! (Of coursed it was made by me!)

But unfortunately the Wolves didn't like that they were going to do something.

"We want something new!" Syaoran Li said he was the lead guitarist and singer. He had messy chocolate hair and amber eyes.

"Yeah listening to the same old songs is lame," shouted Eroi! He had glasses and dark hair he looked very mature in them.

"Fine then girls let's show them who's the boss around here!" Cho whispers to her gang.

"It's called The Window" Said Mei Lin to the crowds, and they cheered!

"Looking out to the dazzling window, (Mei Lin)

It still could not shone on the heart's shadow.

Nothing more needs to be said for it's over, (Cho)

The pieces of my broken heart are getting smaller.

For I can no longer smile and be with you, (Sakura)

Nothing more can be done or to do.

My tearful eyes are watering, (Tomoyo)

The glass window is shattering.

For you are no longer there to be with me, (Together)

Looking at the horizon from the sea.

Good-bye and say a go mei na sigh,

This is over between you and I." As the four of them Mei Lin, Tomoyo Sakura, and Cho sang the last part slowly. The audience applauded! (Of course they have to, because I wrote it if they don't...!)

"They were only lucky today, and I will make sure they aren't next time!" said Syaoran to his gang.

"Yes, I agree." Said Yu Yu (Den, Den, Den, Den! A new character!) He had nice golden hair and soft brown eyes, and his looks can make girls faint.

The Concert ended

"Good job girls!" said Cathy "We have to go to the Wolves' concert tomorrow!"

"What?" Said Sakura "Why?"

"It's just...she sights the way things work around here ok?" said Cathy

The girls put on a gloomy face and parted each went back home.

LMC: So how was it?

Kero: Where am I?

LMC: um...ha ha nervous laugh I will out you in there soon!

Kero: You better do!!!!

LMC: Ok ok ha ha chill out.

Kero: Hump... he went to play video games

LMC: O well... all please review PLEASE!!!! I really need some ideas and things like that! Ah! I just remember if anyone has love poems and things like that please give it too me through review ok? Thank you! See you in the next chapter!


	2. The Wolves

LMC: Hello I am back! Great thanks to all those that reviewed! Thank you! Thank you! Ok so I need to get some love poems and a few ideas of what I could write next! Thanks to:

Sieg1308: I did, and I still will!

iluvanime493: Thank you! I like that song too!

Hot Cuttie: Thank you! I am glad that you liked it!

Itsudemo: Thank you! For correcting it! I will make changes as soon as I can! Which is now!

If your name is not on here it will be on the next chapter! Review!

LMC: Humm...? What cake?  
  
Kero: The one with the strawberry!  
  
LMC: OH!!! I...um...haven't...seen it! lying  
  
Kero: Oh really? Then what is the whip cream doing next to your mouth?  
  
LMC: I don't know ha ha letting out a VERY nervous laugh  
  
Kero: YOU!!!!!  
  
LMC: Um Syaoran! Help me! Waving at Syaoran and asking for help!  
  
Syaoran: Kero you eat too much!  
  
Kero: What do you mean kiddo?  
  
Syaoran: So the furry toy has decided to say something!  
  
LMC: Ha ha they are fighting at the back, and I am saved! Ok! So this is the story!

**The Moon:**

Chapter Two:

The Wolves

The Wolves were sitting around the table of the famous restaurant called Ritter's Best (in my story) they were finished with their lunch and were ordering ice cream for dessert.

"I want a Chocolate Sunday!" said Syaoran without looking at the menu.

"Let's see...hum...I'll have Mint Chocolate and Vanilla!" said Yu Yu then giving the waitress his menu.

"I will have Coffee and Chocolate!" said Eriol politely.

"I will have Strawberry and Chocolate!" said Willis (It's a new character! notice something funny? They all had chocolate!) Willis had dark hair and blue eyes he was adorable, and his voice was very mature unlike Yu Yu's his is more childish.

"Ok, I've got your orders! Please wait for a few moments." Said the waitress. A few minutes later the waitress brought out their ice creams. Then they began to eat.

"I want to make they girls faint tonight," Said Syaoran while his lips curled, "and make the Cherry Blossoms realize how stupid they are compare to us." (Incase you forgot Cherry Blossoms is the name of the singing group Sakura's in.)

"Unlike you, Syaoran, I don't care, and all I want to do is increase my fans." Said Willis while flicking his hair. (Incase you don't know, Willis thinks he's the best guy out of the group. He thinks he's the best looking guy, and also thinks he's very cool. He is very cute and cool, but I think he's a little...um... too into himself)

"I just don't understand they ways you guys think," said Yu Yu, " and shouldn't we be preparing?"

"Yu Yu, that is an obvious answer! Of course we do, and Syaoran, please, we need to get going." Said Eriol

"Okay, okay, okay. Yes mommy I understand...oh no! Oops I mean a daddy...ha ha!" Joked Syaoran. His joke made everyone laughed expect for Eriol. Just then a guy with long dark brown hair to his back, and a cool face with golden yellow eyes came over. He looked very cool, and he was also very hot...meaning he was cute and good-looking.

"We need to go kids." Said The Guy.

"Okay! We were ready anyways, Jason, and we also know we need to practice too." said Syaoran in an okay-okay-whatever voice. Jason was the manager of the Wolves. He was 22 a little too young to be a manager, but he was talented enough. (Ah I almost forgot Cathy who the Cherry Blossom manager is also 22.) They left and went to The Music Paradise, as they got there they went to the preparing rooms and start preparing.

Mean While At The Girls

"Sakura, over here!" called Cho. They were outside of The Music Paradise, and waiting at the main door for each other. They were meeting there to go in together.

"Hi, you guys! Sorry that I am late, I was having a talk to my brother and I forgot the time." said Sakura laughing

"Okay, so let's go in ok?" said Mei Lin and Tomoyo just nodded silently. They group of girls went in to the auditorium and sat down, since they were they famous Cherry Blossoms of course they get they best seats at the front.

"Girls, can we all be nice and behave our best today?" asked Cathy.

"Yes, we will do our best to behave the best!" said the four of them. On their faces were little evil grins.

In The Preparing Room

"Don't you think I just look handsome tonight?" asked Willis to his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what ever!" Said Syaoran

"What? So you don't like it do you?" said Willis in a girly tone.

WARNNING: If you don't like boys acting gay, (which they are not really they are just pretending) and you think it's disgusting please skip the next few sentences.

"I thought you said that, you would like me no matter what I look like?" said Willis about to cry.

"Oh! I am sorry, and it's true you look beautiful no matter what you look like!" said Syaoran in a fake assuring voice.

"Really my Syaoran?"

"Yes, my dear Willis."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Back to normal.

"All I think is that you guys are so gay!" said Yu Yu taking a step backwards. Syaoran and Willis looked at each other and nodded. Then ran straight at Yu Yu and...

"My dear little Yu Yu, please, tell us you don't hate us!" said Willis in an aw- you- are- just- so- cute- voice.

"Yes, how would I live, if Yu Yu didn't like me?" said Syaoran. Syaoran and Willis looked at each other then...

10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! !" Laughed Syaoran and Willis, and Eriol and Yu Yu just stared at them.

"Ha ha cough cough like I would say something like that!" Laughed Syaoran while having a hard time trying to stop laughing and coughing.

"No matter how cute I look I only like girls, ha ha ha cough cough" said Willis laughing and smiling. Eriol just looked at them and shakes his head.

"Hey, boys! Cut it out! What happens if one of your fans heard you?" asked Jason. He stayed clam because he knew they were just pretending. "Anyway it's time to go!"

At the Auditorium

"Hello everyone!" said Syaoran into the microphone. The crowd cheered, and clapped!

"We are here to bring you a song that's for the girls tonight!" shouted Willis and he winked at the girls (one of them fainted).

"It is called...."said Eriol

"You Are My Only Girl!" said Yu Yu finishing the sentence.

As the wind swept by I saw you with that guy, (Syaoran singing)

Laughing and smiling like something you would never do to me.

I went up to you to say a "Hi!", (Willis singing)

and all you did was walked pass without seeing me.

Girl can't you see your so important to me? (Eriol singing)

In everyway and all the time!

Can't you see what you mean to me? (Yu Yu singing)

I want you to me only mine.

You're smile is all I want to see, (Syaoran and Yu Yu)

I want you to be happy.

It is all I want to see, (Eriol and Willis)

is that you being happy

So please girl I just want you to know, (Together)

You mean everything to me alone,

The path we're taking is slow.

At least I can help you on my own.

Just can't you be my girl only, (Together)

Not anyone else's sweetheart.

Without you I get really lonely,

Please know how much take up my heart!

They song ended slowly

The crowds went wild, and especially the girls, they loved the song.

"Sakura you have to admit it's not that bad!" whispered Cho

"That's true but...I just don't like them!" said Sakura. So the song went on and on until...

"This is the song for Cherry Blossoms!" said Syaoran into the microphone suddenly! The whole Wolves group grinned for this was something they planned for a surprise.

Kero: Where am I? You promised you would add me in!  
  
LMC:um....I... I...I will put you in the next one ok?  
  
Kero: What? You lied! That is so mean!  
  
LMC: Sakura!!! Help me! Please!  
  
Sakura: Kero!!! Let LMC have a break LMC will put you in soon!  
  
Yu Yu: What in the world? Why did you put me in the story!?  
  
Willis: Why did you put me in your story! I'm not gay, and I also don't talk or act like that!  
  
(As you can see right now LMC is being question to death! Also those are real people!)  
  
LMC: Ha ha a very nervous laugh um...I did it because I though it would go nicely with it...ha ha sweat drop from anime showing that LCM is very nervous  
  
"You!" said all of them at the same time!

LMC: PLEASE REVIEW! I need IDEAS and LOVE POEMS, so please review I really need them now! Also if you see grammar or punctuation mistakes please tell me! So don't' for get REVIEW! Thank-You!


	3. The Surprise

LMC: Thank you for all those reviewed! Like I said before I need LOVE POEMS and IDEAS right? Well currently no one is giving me ANY! So I am getting mad, and I am blowing up like a volcano about to erupt! I am also very happy at the speed I am working in, but it might slow down if people don't give me reviews, ideas, and love poems! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Serenity's Angel In Heaven: Ok! I will make it longer, and cut the chatting. I think you really like to change your name right? Ha ha because after you review my story, it's been at least 3 times you changed your name. I needed to change your name in my story every time you change yours, but it's ok I don't mind doing that. nn

Sawashi The Cat: Thank you I am happy to know that you liked it! I will write more songs/poems. (I have to anyway, or else the story will be boring!) 

Sieg1308: Thank you! Obviously I wasn't reading the chapter very carefully, when I was checking it (that's not good! OO !). Well thanks for telling me!

Dark Heart Wolfe: Thank-You! I am glad you liked it! I hope you would also like this chapter!

tiffany: You like it? That makes me very happy! I would love it, if people to like my story, and don"t worry I will write! (I don't abandon my stories like some people, and no telling whom!) Please read my next chapter!

If your name isn't here, and you reviewed it is most likely to be on the next chapter! So if you are reading this story right now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Kero: You promised you are going to put me in this chapter!  
  
LMC: Yes I did and I will! I promised!  
  
Yu Yu: Where is the remote control?  
  
LMC: On the couch!  
  
Kero: You can't watch T.V.! I am going to play a video game!  
  
Yu Yu: Why can't I? I got it first?  
  
(The battle for the T.V. Yu Yu VS Kero!)  
  
LMC: So this is the story!

**The Moon:**

Chapter 3: The Surprise!

"This is the song for Cherry Blossoms!" said Syaoran into the microphone suddenly! The whole Wolves group grinned for this was something they planned for a surprise.

"Sakura what do you think it is?" asked Tomoyo nervously. She was videotaping the whole time, and now she wasn 


	4. The Message

LMC: Hello! Did you guys miss me? Sorry for updating it so late, but I have an excuse! My computer has a problem with connecting the Internet, so we had to get someone to fix it. I hate it when my computer has problem, I get really mad, so I promise I will make this chapter interesting. (Also I sort of got tired of writing this story...he he, but I will do my best to make it a good story! If you guys give me ideas!) I will like to thank all the reviewers and readers, so I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
Sieg1308: Thank you! I changed it as soon as I can. I need to be more careful about proofreading. Thank you!  
  
Serenity's Angel In Heaven: Ok. Well, I don't mind you changing your name it's ok, and I like it too. Every time it's very interesting. I know I purposely made that chapter boring, and made this chapter a bit more interesting.  
  
Lavenda: He he. I decide to make my readers mad... ha ha. OK, so read this chapter, but I won't promise you about not making you mad again! (Maybe) *an evil smile appears*  
  
Mei fa-chan: He he! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
WARNING: OF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 3 NEW REVIEWERS, THEN NO UPDATES UNTILL THEN! ANONYMOUS ONE'S DON'T COUNT! (Sorry! I really need more reviewers, but I still love all the old ones! So tell your friends to read my story or something like that, so at least get to 3 reviewers! Then I will update, well update soon. I'll do my best to finish it soon!)  
  
Kero: (Speaking to you!) You should see LMC get angry with the computer! LMC will break it and throw it out the window, because LMC is very impatient!  
  
LMC: I heard that!  
  
Kero: Oops!  
  
LMC: Now I will make that chatting shorter this time and the story longer!  
  
Yue: ...  
  
LMC: Sure, I believe that Yue will be a good character in this story. (Yue never speaks to us, and even when he does it's only a couple of words!)  
  
The Moon  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The numbers that were on the letters were: 1 1 4 1 1 5 (WARNING after these five don't go on further the rest are just songs! Sorry for not mentioning it first!)  
  
The Wolves begun to sing, with the tune in their melody they were singing off with the sweet and sorrows melody, and you can feel their feeling form the way they sing.  
  
"After the moment you left me, (Eriol all to himself)  
  
the pain crept to me slowly.  
  
Can't you see this concert is meant for you babe?  
  
Come and open your eyes and ears, for this isn't a fantasy.  
  
.  
  
See that I am stronger now without you, (Syaoran)  
  
There are no more us to compare to,  
  
I have planned next for what to do,  
  
I finally give up my love for you.  
  
.  
  
I am now a world known singer, (Yu Yu with his eyes half closed looked very dream off)  
  
I become something you never thought I would be,  
  
we are the best singers,  
  
I can see you're sorry you left me.  
  
.  
  
Love is not EVERLASTING, (Willis, singing his heart out)  
  
Pray for the love that is still in my hear...wow wow~  
  
For me you are everything,  
  
Love is meant to be below sea level... wow...wow  
  
.  
  
O girl, now you regret it so, (Together)  
  
I can only shake my head and say,  
  
There is nothing to be done though,  
  
Just try to be luckier the next day.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Cherry Blossoms looked at the message and put their mouth wide open. It must be dangerous they all thought.  
  
NOW IS TIME TO WORK THE MESSAGE OUT! IF YOU AREADY WORKED IT OUT READ ON IF YOU HAVN'T THEN TRY IT! THE MESSAGE IS AT THE BOTTOM!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Answer: After the concert Come see us! (Did everyone get it? Sorry it was a bit confusing!)  
  
So the Cherry Blossoms waited until the concert was over and went backstage. Jason and the Wolves were waiting.  
  
"Jason, what is this all about?" asked Cathy.  
  
"Now, now, now don't get too worried. It's just something we worked up, and let the boys tell you. Sorry, Cathy, business and privacy feeling are different, so don't get mad at me sweetheart." Said Jason and chuckled. Cathy was there with her cheek red with embarrassment. (Poor Cathy)  
  
"Now, let us tell you!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Next month there is the BGSOTY," said Eriol  
  
"Which means Best Group Singer Of The Year," said Syoaran in an incase- you- didn't- know- voice-.  
  
"We would like to challenge you there," said Yu Yu  
  
"What?" said Cathy "What does this mean?"  
  
"Now, Cathy, let the boys finish ok?" said Jason and Cathy quiet down.  
  
"And who ever has the higher score wins!" said Willis.  
  
"And the lower lose then..." ask Sakura.  
  
"The group shall have to break up, and never come back again!" said Jason.  
  
"Jason, why are you doing this!" asked Cathy!  
  
"Let I told you before, sweetheart, business and privacy are different!" laughed Jason. So the Cherry Blossoms went of side first.  
  
"No! It can't be?" said Sakura  
  
"But they can't be joking right?" ask Cho  
  
"I hope so, and I am going to have a talk with Jason then to Yue." said Cathy.  
  
"Let's just help Cathy as much as we can, and make sure that if it's true or no!" said Tomoyo. The all agree with her and Cathy went straight to Jason while the others wait outside of Yue's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Backstage again! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jason, I need to talk to you," said Cathy "and privately." Eyeing the Wolves.  
  
"Sure!" said Jason and left the boys to talk to her in the preparing room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Preparing room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jason, what was that about?" asked Cathy.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The BGSOTY!"  
  
"Oh! That!"  
  
"What do you mean Oh! That? That is not what I expect! I want you to explain!"  
  
"When girls get mad they get old very easily!"  
  
"That's not the point! Why did you do that to the girls?"  
  
"Sorry, I need to earn my money too! Sometimes I just have to increase them!"  
  
"WHAT? I am.... going to break up with you!" with that Cathy threw the sapphire necklace, that Jason gave her, on the carpet and stormed out!  
  
The Wolves who were listening from behind came out.  
  
"Poor you, Jason, you chose us over Cathy." Said Syoaran.  
  
"I know...I just..." with that he sank back down into the chair, and sighs, "I think the future of you guys are very important so...."  
  
"We know. We know." Said Yu Yu the rest of the people just nodded  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean While at the Cherry Blossoms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, girls," said Cathy, her eyes a little red. (She was crying a few minutes ago!) "Let's go in and talk to Yue!" The girls nodded and knocked the door.  
  
"Com in," came the reply. So they went in. and there was Yue typing the computer with a mountain of sheets on his desk. "What is your problem?"  
  
"Yue, The Wolves has gone too far this time. They ask us to compete against them in The Best Group Singers of the Year!" said Cathy.  
  
"Well, that's nice a little compilation!"  
  
"That's not the point! They said if we lose/ getting a lower score then they we will have to break up the Cherry Blossoms, as for them the will break up The Wolves."  
  
"O...I see...." Just then the Wolves came in.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing, but we've heard the whole thing!" said Jason.  
  
"Jason!? You aren't suppose to be here." Said Cathy.  
  
"What ever...so Yue do you like this idea?" asked Jason.  
  
"Hummm...I think it is ok!" said Yue.  
  
"What? You have to be kidding right?" asked Cathy.  
  
"No, and not at all. You should all try to prepare until then! Bye bye!" the Yue pushes us out and went back to work.  
  
"Well, it seems we will be competing against each other again!" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, and we're the ones who's going to win!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Ha ha you'll see," said Mei Lin  
  
"Maybe your wrong," said Willis.  
  
"We are never wrong," said Tomoyo.  
  
"How can you be that sure?" asked Eriol  
  
"Because we are better than you are!" said Cho in a didn't- you- know- voice.  
  
"What ever," said Yu Yu.  
  
"Well we will see you then!" said Jason and went off with the Wolves.  
  
"Well girls incase you didn't know, to win in TBGSOTY we have to have a good score in concerts, commercials, fans, and all the things like that!" said Cathy.  
  
"Ok! So, girls let's go!" said Sakura!  
  
"HI!!!" they all cheered!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the bulletin that keeps the track of the number of concerts...ect:  
  
Cherry Blossoms:  
  
Concerts: 8.  
  
Autography Signing (the places) 5.  
  
CDs out for these tow weeks: 2.  
  
Commercials: 7.  
  
Different Kinds of Posters: 9.  
  
T.V: 10.  
  
.  
  
The Wolves:  
  
Concerts: 9.  
  
Autography Signing (the places) 7.  
  
CD out for this week: 1  
  
Commercials: 5.  
  
T.V: 8  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So who is wining? It's hard to tell no one knows yet.  
  
"Ok! Girls if you keep this up we will win!" said Cathy!  
  
"Yep! Let's show the guys that girls rule!" said Cho.  
  
"Un hun! Totally!" said Mei Lin.  
  
"Good! I get to design more clothing!" Said Tomoyo, her eyes were like stars.  
  
"Yippy! Let's get to work!" said Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the Wolves~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"La la la la~ even know I like girls but wining is different~!" imagine that was in singing and very disgusting voice. I don't think you guys need me to tell you it's Willis who's singing!  
  
"Willis! Stop being so gay!" said Yu Yu! Just then Syaoran looked up and smiled at Willis, and Willis gave him a smile back!  
  
WARNING: If you don't like boys acting gay please skip this part, and don't worry it's just kidding they are not gay but just pretending.  
  
Willis: "My dear Yu Yu, how can you say such a thing like that?"  
  
Syaoran: "You are going to break my precise Willis' heart!" Yu Yu was looking at Eriol for help.  
  
Willis: My...my...little...little... Yu Yu...how could you!"  
  
Syaoran: You dissever this! You scared my little Willis!" as he was talking he walk toward to Yu Yu with a fist in the air.  
  
10 - 9 – 8 - 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah aha ha ha ha ha ah ha!" laughed Willis and Syaoran.  
  
"We can never get tired of playing this game." Said Willis while Syaoran nodding.  
  
Eriol and Jason just shook their heads. Yu Yu was looking very frightened still, and was becoming to calm down.  
  
"Guys, hurry the next job is on! Go! Come on!" said Jason, and they all left.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LCM: So how do you like this chapter? Like it or not please review!  
  
Kero: You told them that over a million times! LCM: Ha ha I did?  
  
Yu Yu: Sort term memory like Dory from Nemo.  
  
LCM: WHAT EVER! *Face is boiled with anger*  
  
Yu Yu: ha ha! That's true!  
  
LCM: Please review, or if you have something that you don't understand please tell me! 


	5. The Winner of BGSOTY is

LCM: I'm sorry for all the delay!!! I was busy with my other story…hehe...I kind of forgot about this story…until one of my reviewers "romanctic-is-best" kindly reminded me! I would also like to thank all my other Reviewers who reviewed, and even the ones that didn't review.

To My Reviewers:

Sieg1308: Thank you again. I always need someone to tell me where I'm making a mistake and when I am making mistakes. My story won't be right with out you, so I thank you for telling me where I make the mistakes.

Sofia: Okay, no problem I will write on!

Sasami: Hey, it's ok if you don't have ideas or poem/songs for me, and all you have to do is give me a review and I'll be happy!

CherryBlossomYingFa: Like what you wanted me to do, here's chapter five! Please review!

Lavenda: Hehe…ok thanks for reviewing! This is chapter five! Hope you like this chapter too!

jenny: Well, they have to compete it's not a choice, but don't worry it won't be that scary (maybe) so just relax and start reading!

Daniel Song: Thanks! I'll try to add in the backgrounds and things like that! Hope you like this chapter and review!

Mayumi Starr: Thanks! Yeah I agree they are weird and funny, and thanks I'm really happy that you like my songs for Cherry Blossom. I wonder…what kind of melodies have you made up for them?

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: Are you sure it is going be S&S? Hehe… it really depends on how the readers want them to be…so yeah…most people want S&S so I suppose it's most likely going to be S&S! Thanks for reviewing!

romanctic-is-best: Thank you so much!!! I forgot about this story!!! I wouldn't have remembered if it hadn't been for you!!! Thank you!!!

Great and many thanks to those who review! I think I was being a little rude on the 3 new people reviewing. All I want is some reviews! It doesn't matter if you are a new reviewer or an old reviewer as long as you review I will be happy!

LMC: Finally this is the fifth chapter and I am so nervous!

Yu Yu: How can you be nervous? You're the one who writing the story!

LMC: AHEM glares at Yusuke…yes, I am the one who wrote and still is writing the story, but I am still nervous! I don't know what is going to happy next! I am thinking about them as I am typing, so sometimes when I run out of ideas I need a long break.

Yu Yu: That's because your dumb that why…

LMC: I saw you type that! I am going to punish you in the story! Ha ha ha you will find out soon! NEVER mess with an AUTHOR!

Kero: Just start the story and stop it with all that non-sense!

LMC: Fine here's chapter five!

The Moon

Chapter Five: The Winner of the BGSOTY is…

Right now everyone is practicing all kinds of dances, songs, movements, pre-concerts, and all kinds of things. They are trying to be better, to improve, to show they are strong, to show that they are the best. The Cherry Blossom's and The Wolves' have been doing all kind of things, hip-hop, commercials, memorizing lyrics, concerts, fan autography signing, and practicing singing. Everyday they would go home very tired at 10:00pm, take a shower have a small dinner, the rest is practicing dances, singing, remembering lyrics, and finally at 5:00am they meet at The Royals Company (That's a famous place where all great singers, actor and actress, and models came from, and that is Yue's company.) and when it's 7:00am and start all over again.

They were always tired and in need of extra sleep, but they couldn't in order to be champions of the BGSOTY they needed to be perfect. BGSOTY was al whole Asia thing, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Russian, Indian, all sort of people that are from Asia go there. Everyday was like living in the underground world, but they just needed to practice. They always remember when the first became a group and how they meet.

When they first started the Group

"Welcome to The Search for Talented Young Singers!" said Kero, "and I am the announcer Kero!" The crowds clapped. "So, we are all here to do our best, and sing out our hearts!" The announcer took a deep breath before continuing, "Ladies, you all go to the door on my left," as he points to the door with a pink star. Then he continued to say "Boys go to the door on my right," he then points to the door with a blue star, "Good luck!"

Everyone went to the door they are suppose to be in, and they all departed. At that time, Sakura, Mei Lin, Cho, and Tomoyo, had no idea the one another exist. All of them went into the door with the pink star, and saw many chairs set up for them. So all of them, and the rest of the other girls sat down as well. Then a young woman came in and said,

"Good morning everyone, my name is Cathy, and I shall lead you through this contest. We will call you one by one to be test, and here are the lyrics," she said while passing out papers, "and yes, as you can all see, we are doing "Leave (Get out)" by Jo Jo, and very talented young singer. One more thing, no singing in here, or you will be disqualified, okay, now, number 1, please come this way…"

With the Boys

A young man came in the room, and he said "Hello, I'm Jake, and I will lead you through this contest! We are doing "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park! OH, don't for get! One more thing, no singing in here, or you'll be kicked out, now here are the lyrics," he said passing them out, "and number 1, please come this way…"

Back with the girls

"Number 16," Sakura slowly got up, and walked over to the door, and walked in. In there, sat a man in his who looked around forty, and woman, another man, and another women. Cathy asked Sakura, "please tell us something about yourself."

"Well, my name is Sakura, and I really like singing, I love cute things, and my favorite color pink." said Sakura, while the people scribble down some things, and then Cathy said,

"Now, I'm going to play the music, take a deep breath and start singing." With that she started to play the music. Sakura hummed a little and started,

"I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So want cha come and sit and talk to me  
Tell me how we are gonna be together always  
Hope you know when its late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
(I never thought that any one)  
Could make me feel this way  
Now that your here all I want  
Is just a chance to say"

CHORUS   
"Get Out (Leave) Right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
Its too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and  
I wonder (why) how I brought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you were just a waste of time"

"Tell why your looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know that truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now that through all that is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame  
(to think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way"

CHORUS  
"Get Out (Leave) Right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
Its too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and  
I wonder (why) how I brought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you were just a waste of time"

"I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice you've got to leave  
Because my heart is breaking  
With every word I'm saying  
I gave up on everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these eyes…"

CHORUS  
"Get Out (Leave) Right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
Its too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and  
I wonder (why) how I brought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you were just a waste of time"

CHORUS  
"Get Out (Leave) Right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
Its too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and  
I wonder (why) how I brought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you were just a waste of time"

The judges stared at her, to them she was a young girl, but with such force and spirit in her singing, the all scribble down a 10 in every single box. They smiled at her they knew she would be one of the best singers.

After her three other girls got the same results, as you could've guessed, they were Mei Lin, Cho, and Tomoyo.

The boys were having the same luck as the girls. While it was Syaoran's turn he walked up there, and were asked the same questions. Then Jake finally began to play the music,

"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again"

_Bridge:_  
"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"

_Chorus:_  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight"

"Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again"

_Bridge:_  
"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"

_Chorus:_  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight"

_Bridge:_  
"I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends"

_Chorus:_  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight"

He sang his heart out to the judges, and one of the judges even had tears in her eyes. It has been quite awhile until she heard a voice like this. They all had the same feeling except they didn't cry like the woman did. The rest of the people, Willis, Yu Yu, and Eriol, were great, but Syoaran was the best.

Now those were how the begun all from the start, and now here is the reason why they started to compete against each other.

"We will like to declare who has the most votes on this week for the best selling CDs" said the announcer. The Wolves just knew it would be them, and they were sure that no one could beat them. "It's…Cherry Blossoms, they are the winner of this week!" Syaoran had his mouth wide opened, and Yu Yu just stared at it, and the other people just remain silent. That was all until they heard a bunch of people shouting "Yes!", "Hurray!", "We did it", "Congratulations", they turned to the crowd next to them that were shouting, and they realize that they were the Cherry Blossoms. They next week were the Wolves who won. Then they moved on to concerts competing again and again. They'll just never stop until one of them fails completely.

Now did I make it clear? Okay! So back to the competing for BSGOTY!

"Goodness, I am so tired!" said Sakura as she rests herself on the couch, and while the other people in the group just simply nodded.

"Well, Sakura, of course you are tired, we all are, but we really don't have a choice. To beat the Wolves we must do try to do our best!" said Cathy.

"When is the BSGOTY?" asked Tomoyo, and just that moment everyone turned their attention to Tomoyo and just gaped at her. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Tomoyo again.

"Oh my god!" said Mei Lin as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Tomoyo, it's next week, on Saturday!" said Cho while rolling her eyes.

"It is?" asked Tomoyo.

"IT IS!" said everyone not including Cathy.

"I better start making customs!" Tomoyo said, and hurriedly walked out.

"I miss you Jake…"thought Cathy quietly to herself.

With the Wolves

"The Cherry Blossoms sure are going to lose!" said Syaoran grinning.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Eriol curiously.

"We're the best of course!" said YuYu proudly. Willis however, was reading a magazine at the moment.

"The best thing is the Yue actually approves of it!" said Jake.

"Can't wait to kick them off stage!" said Syaoran humming.

"Well, then you better get on practicing!" said Jake.

"Sure…we won't fail you" they said together…

"I wonder how's Cathy doing?" wondered Jake.

A Week Later on the day of the BSGSOTY

The audience was filled with all kind of people, as the Judges sat proudly on the smaller stage on the side. Each group preformed with great talents and were all rewarded with a roar of applause. Finally the Judges called out, "The Wolves."

They walked gracefully on to the stage, Willis winking at the girls as the cheered. Each one of them had on a shiny blue top. They were in the shape of a normally T-shirt, from the middle the had two silver strip forming a big X. They all had on dark blue pants.

"This song, is for someone that I truly love, but never loved me back," said Syaoran. "I hope that she knows that I am talking about her, and she is listening to me right now. For I want to say, I love her…"

"Hit the music," said YuYu.

"The song is called," started Willis.

"What have I," said Eriol.

Music started to play as the audience quiet down. Blue lights flashed on them as they began to sing.

"I wake up in the morning, (YuYu)

Finding you were gone from me, (Eriol)

I felt my heart was once again breaking, (Willisl)

Into smaller and smaller pieces, (YuYu l)

that you can't even see." (Eriol)

"I know that you don't love me, (Eriol)

(No more), (Willis)

Always leaving my heart, (YuYu)

(Sore), (Willis)

Every time you see me you,(Eriol)

(Ignore), (Willis)

I can't stand it… (YuYu)

(Anymore), (Willis)

"Just want you back in my arms again,

Want you to be with me until the end,

Just hope that you can understand,

That things can still be the same again."

"What have I done wrong? (Eriol and YuYu)

Where do you want me to change? (Eriol and Willis)

Maybe we just don't belong, (Willis and YuYu)

Maybe we should leave things unchanged." (Willis, YuYu, Eriol)

"Just want you back in my arms again, (Syaoran)

Want you to be with me until the end,

Just hope that you can understand,

That things can still be the same again."

"I should have never let you go, (Willis)

I should have always kept you close, (Eriol)

I should've let love slowly grow, (YuYu)

Instead of going solo…" (Syaoran)

"Just want you back in my arms again, (All of them)

Want you to be with me until the end,

Just hope that you can understand,

That things can still be the same again."

"That thing can still be the same again…" (Syaoran)

The audience clapped and cheered, some of the girls were crying. The judges scribbled something down, and gave smile of approval.

"They sounded so good…"said Sakura with a dream face on.

"But what if we can't win?" asked Mei Lin worriedly.

"What is there to be worried about? We'll win for sure!" said Cho…

"Of course we'll win! The costumes are too irresistible!" said Tomoyo.

"Well, get on the stage girls, and do your very best!" said Cathy.

"Welcome the Cherry Blossoms!" said one of the Judges.

They were like butterflies. Each of them had on a white top and there was a picture of a pink butterfly on there. They both had on skirts, and there was a piece that was tied up into a ribbon, letting two ends fall down. Like if they were actual pink butterflies.

"Sometimes I wonder, (Tomoyo)

If we were really meant to be together, (Tomoyo and Cho)

How come my heartaches (Mei Lin)

And drifts like snowflakes. (Tomoyo and Mei Lin)

"If it could only be, (Sakura)

Just you and me,

I'll hold you close,

Until eternity."

"Just want you, (Cho)

and only you,

because I love you…"

"The winter is harsh and cold, (Tomoyo)

Your eyes are no longer warming, Mei Lin)

That is when I have been told, (Cho)

That you've been cheating…" (All three of them)

"If it could only be, (Sakura)

Just you and me,

I'll hold you close,

Until eternity."

"I know you've cheating, (Mei Lin)

I know you've been lying, (Tomoyo)

But all you need to say is 'I'm sorry,' )Cho)

I I'll forgive you, so don't worry." (All three)

""If it could only be, (All four of them together)

Just you and me,

I'll hold you close,

Until eternity."

"Until eternity…" (Sakura)

Everyone clapped and cheered, and a few guys whistled. They were just as good as the Wolves. The judges scribbled something down, and smiled, but soon turned into a frown.

"Now, we will like to announce our winners." said Kero, "In 3rd place, we have Spice Cherries!" They came up on the stage and took the award as the people clapped. "In 2nd place, we have Aqua Water" The boys came up on the stage and received their awards. "And finally, 1st place in BGSOTY is…"

LMC: Haha I'm leaving you guys with a cliffy

Kero: I'm in this chapter

Cho: Only for a little bit…

Sakura: Who's the winner??? It's the Cherry Blossoms right???

Willis: No way

Syaoran: It's us right???

LMC: er….look it's an UFO!!! quickly dash out the door

Tomoyo: Where???

LCM: whispers please reivew


End file.
